Blue For You
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Kedua mata biru itu sama-sama meneteskan air mata. Mata biru yang tadinya hanya milik Naruto, kini dimiliki juga oleh Sasuke. Biru milik mereka berdua. Biru Untukmu, Sasuke...


Title : ~Blue For You~

Author : Shirayuki Sakuya

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Diclaimer : Om Kishi XDD

Warning : BoyXBoy

Themed song : Blue -DAI-

a/n : Otanjoubi Omedetto Naruto-kun, Kore de Purezento for you... *Telaaaaaattttttt* *tendanged*

Hmm, sebelumnya saya ga bisa ngetik di kompu, jadi saya publish fic ini di Notes FB dengan mengetiknya melalui HP.

A little bit NaruSaku as Family and Hint ShikaNaru, heheheheh XDD

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~

* * *

Yuuya's Present

~*~* ~*~ BLUE FOR YOU~*~* ~*~

* * *

.

.

.

Kochi ga shiroi no ka?

Shocchi ga kuroi no ka?

Wakaranai

Mou Wakaranai

.

.

.

Is this white?

Is this black?

I don't know

I don't know anymore)

.

.

.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

"Sasuke-kun, genki ka? Mou~ lagi-lagi kau tak membuka jendelanya. Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari, itu baik buat kesehatanmu,"

"Hn, cerewet seperti biasanya... Sakura,"

Gadis berambut pink mantan teman seteamku itu terkikik pelan.

Terdengar suara derit jendela tua yang terbuka dan benar saja bersamaan dengan itu suara cempreng langsung memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Ore Shanjo, dattebayo!"

"Baka!"

"Itteee~ mou~ Sakura-chan, apa lagi salahku?"

"Orang bisa mati kalau kau kagetkan begitu, bodoh!"

"Eheheheh..."

Aku yakin si Hokage Wanna be satu ini sedang memperlihatkan cengiran rubahnya, atau bahkan menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya yang selalu berantakan.

Ck,Usuratonkachi~

"Yo! Teme! Genki ka? Ano sa~ Ano sa~ Aku membawakan Ramen special dari Ichiraku ramen loh, coba kau cium aroma ini... Hmmm... Sasuga~ Ichiraku ramen wa Ichiban desu... Hari ini Jiichan..."

Berisik.

Tak kudengarkan lagi omongannya tentang Ramen ini Ramen itu...

Hhh...

"Baka Naruto, Sasuke-kun mesti banyak istirahat, jadi kau jangan mengganggunya terus. Aku tinggal dulu, Tsunade-sama masih membutuhkanku, Sore Ja! Sasuke-kun, Naruto..." pamit Sakura.

Ku dengar derap langkahnya meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku tahu Naruto menyeret kursi dan terduduk di dekat ranjangku. Bisa kurasakan Chakranya di sampingku.

Hening.

Tak ada dari kami yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Kami sama sekali belum pernah berbicara berdua saja semenjak Dia menemukanku di dekat mayat Madara. Dapat kuingat jelas raut wajahnya yang begitu cemas. Cairan bening terlihat menggenang di pelupuk langit biru miliknya. Itu hal terakhir yang dapat kulihat. Amaterasu yang membakar mataku, menyisakan hitam di duniaku kini.  
Yang kurasakan saat itu, hanyalah kehangatan yang mendekap erat tubuhku...

"...me... Teme..."

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?"

tangannya yang hangat terulur kekeningku. Aku menepisnya cepat, dia mengerang pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih hidup, Teme~"

"Cih, matipun tak apa. Itu lebih baik." ucapku sinis.

"Aku benci kalau kau berkata begitu,"

"Bukankah dari dulu kau memang membenciku?"

"Tidak! Eh, aku memang... Tapi,aku..."

"Seharusnya kau senang kalau aku tak ada..."

"Sas-"

"Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati! Dasar Bodoh!"

"Sasu..."

"Ck,lihat... Sekarang aku kembali kesini sesuai keinginanmu, kau menang, kau puas kan? Puas kan?"

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sebentar saja,"

"Bisakah kau pergi, Uzumaki-san?"

Hening.

Tak ku tahu reaksi seperti apa yang kudapat darinya.

Kurasakan hembusan angin kencang yang menyeruak dari jendela yang terbuka lebar itu.

Cakranya mulai menghilang.

Dia Pergi.

.

.

.

Ck, Sial!

**END SASUKE POV**

* * *

.

.

.

Konna ni yande iru

Jidai ni shouhou suru kusuri wa

Doko sagashitemo

Nai mono ka?

.

.

.

You have fallen ill so very much

No matter where you search for the medicine

There is none

.

.

.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

"Kotowaru!" teriak Sakura keras.

Mata Hijaunya menatapku tajam, ada kilat kemarahan di sana.

"Ta-tapi, Saku..."

"Sudah kubilang aku menolaknya! Meskipun itu perintah Tsunade-sama sekalipun, meskipun kau memohon dan berlutut di depanku, aku... Ugh…"

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, disembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut pink miliknya yang sudah mulai panjang.

Sakura menangis.

Aku tahu, meskipun saat ini dia tak mau memandangku.

Aku menyentuh bahunya, namun Sakura segera mundur menghindariku. Mata hijaunya yang sudah basah kini kembali menatapku.

"Kau memang Bodoh!" bentaknya lagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang kemudian tersenyum membalasnya.

"Aaa~ Ore wa Baka darou?" ujarku.

"Dan saking bodohnya, aku yakin kau akan tetap mencari cara agar maksudmu itu tercapai meskipun semua sudah melarangmu, iya kan, Naruto?"

Aku hanya menyengir lebar menanggapinya.

Sakura terdiam, masih menatapku. Dihapus air matanya dan kemudian menghampiriku.

Menarik tubuhku dan mendekapku erat.

Mataku mengerjap pelan. Mungkin juga wajahku saat ini sudah memerah.

'Hei hei, bukankah dari dulu ini yang kuinginkan?'

"Sebegitu berartinya kah dia bagimu, Naruto?" bisiknya pelan.

"Sebegitu besarkah rasa sayangmu untuknya?"

Mataku melebar mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

Sayang?

Itukah jawaban yang selama ini begitu sulit ku ungkapkan?

Kubalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah erat. Tak perlu ada kata-kata untuk pertanyaannya.

Sebab ku yakin Sakura lebih tahu jawabnya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memukul wajah tampannya itu,"

Aku hanya terkikik pelan menanggapinya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke... Apa kau sudah tidur?" bisikku sedikit keras.

Malam ini diam-diam aku menyelinap ke rumah sakit.

Kusamarkan Cakraku hingga tak ada yang dapat melacak keberadaanku.

Setelah yakin tak ada jawaban, perlahan aku turun dari jendela dan mengendap-endap mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke.

Hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk menyinari, Namun masih bisa kulihat jelas wajah rivalku ini.

Aku merengut kesal menatap Sasuke yang pulas tertidur.

"Baka Teme! Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku pergi." ucapku sedikit kesal.

Hening.

Hhh...benar-benar pulas sekali kalau sudah tidur begini.

Perlahan kuraba perban yang membalut menutupi kelopak matanya.

Ku harap matanya benar-benar terpejam.

Ku harap dia tak merasakan keberadaanku saat ini.

Aku membungkuk, Mendekatinya.

Menempelkan dahiku di keningnya.

Kupejamkan mataku saat kurasakan hembus nafasnya yang teratur.

"Hei, katakan padaku... Bagaimana caraku untuk menyembuhkan lukamu itu?" bisikku.

Dan masih tak ada jawaban.

Aku bangkit dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Oyasumi, Sasu-teme..."

ku cium keningnya, lama.

serupa hembusan angin, aku pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

**END NARUTO POV**

.

.

.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, pemuda Raven itu tengah terjaga dari tadi.

Tangannya yang pucat mengepal erat.

"Lukaku takkan bisa sembuh..." lirihnya pada angin.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Hokage, seorang pemuda pirang tengah memeluk erat wanita tengah baya yang ada dihadapannya.

"Arigato na, Baachan..." kata pemuda itu riang.

"Baka! Kau itu benar-benar Bodoh!" bentak Hokage-sama

"Heheh, Baachan bukan orang pertama yang bilang begitu,"

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan!"

"Ck, lihat... Baachan sudah tertular Shikamaru,"

Pelukan itu terlepas dan sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat manis di kepala pemuda pirang itu.

"Itteee~ Mou~ Baachan Hidoi!"

Naruto cemberut.. Tsunade-sama hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajarnya nanti," ujar Tsunade-sama seraya melangkah pergi.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Un, Wakatta yo!" teriak Naruto keras agar Tsunade-sama mendengarnya

.

.

.

'Nee~ Sasu... setelah ini, kau menyuruhku pergi pun tak apa...'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Okasikunai ?

Blue ni naru wa

Kyou mo mata

.

.

.

Isn't this strange ?

It becomes Blue

Even today too

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**SASUKE POV**

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun! Mou~ lihat matahari sudah tinggi begini, bangunlah... Hari ini saatnya membuka perbanmu,"

Aku mengerang pelan mendengar teriakan familiar itu.

Mengerjapkan mataku meskipun hanya gelap yang dapat kulihat. Kepalaku sedikit pening dan rasanya badanku ini susah untuk digerakan.

Tadi malam memangnya aku tidur jam berapa? Seingatku si Dobe itu datang kemari, ngomong aneh dan bertindak aneh pula, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur ya?

Tunggu!

Apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan? Membuka perban?

Ck,Buat apa? Bukankah sama saja.

Aku mencoba bangkit, dapat kurasakan sentuhan Sakura dipunggungku untuk membantuku duduk di ranjang sempit ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Hn, rasanya aku seperti habis tertidur lama sekali," jawabku sekenanya.

Sakura hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Ku buka perbanmu ya?" pinta Sakura.

"Ck,buat apa? Percuma saja!" kataku Sinis."

"Tidak...tak ada yang percuma dan sia-sia," ujar Sakura pelan.

Entah kenapa hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Sakura terdengar berbeda.

Aku tak menolak dan hanya terdiam saat Sakura mulai membuka ikatan perban yang sudah hampir 3 bulan menutupi kedua mataku ini.

Aku tahu, Tsunade-sama saja sudah menyerah untuk mengembalikan penglihatanku.

Perlahan ikatan itu mengendur dan terlepas begitu saja

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun, bukalah matamu," ucap Sakura.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku yakin mata ini sudah tak berguna lagi.

Namun perlahan kubuka juga mataku yang masih terpejam.

Putih.

Aku baru menyadari warna itu begitu bersih.

Dan Sinar, ternyata begitu menyilaukan seperti ini.

Walau masih samar, namun bisa kulihat wajah Sakura yang memandangku dengan cemas.

Dia melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan mukaku.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura?"

"Sa-sasuke-kun, bisa melihatku?"

Aku tak membalasnya dan hanya menatapnya tajam.

Mata hijau itu menyendu, senyum mengembang menghiasi wajahnya

"Yokatta..." bisiknya lirih.

Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari gadis it.

Ada sudut gelap disalah satu penglihatanku, pandanganku pun masih belum sepenuhnya sempurna.

Tapi, kenyataannya sekarang mataku ini bisa melihat.

Bukankah Tsunade-sama sendiri yang bilang kalau mataku ini sudah dipastikan tak bisa melihat lagi

Mataku ini...

Chotto!

Mataku?

"Sakura, di mana si dobe itu?" selidikku.

Tanganku mengepal erat.

Isak itu mereda, Sakura terdiam.

"Katakan dimana Naruto?" Bentakku keras.

Sakura memandangku miris. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menyentuh sebelah kelopak mataku.

Aku hanya mampu terpaku, membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apapun yang dia mau

"Dia... ingin memberikan langit untukmu, Sasuke..." ucap Sakura pelan.

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Jaga Dia."

Segera kutepis tangannya dan melesat pergi.

**END SASUKE POV**

.

.

.

* * *

"Lempar saja, Shikamaru!" teriak pemuda Hiperaktif itu.

"Ck, Mendokusei~"

Pemuda 'Sok Merepotkan' itu tampak malas-malasan menyanggupi permintaan Sahabatnya.

Dia memfokuskan Kunai yang dipegangnya, melemparnya cepat dengan Pemuda pirang di depannya sebagai target.

"Ouch!"

"Shimatta! Naruto, daijobu ka?"

Shikamaru bergegas menghampiri Naruto. Sebuah luka kini terlihat di pipi tan itu.

"Un, hanya tergores sedikit, heheh... masih susah membiasakan diri sih, ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Naruto menyengir lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Shikamaru menatapnya tajam. Mata biru itu balas memandangnya.

Namun kini, mata itu tak sepenuhnya bersinar.

Langit biru itu tak lagi sempurna.

Shikamaru menghela napas dan kembali menggumamkan 'Mendokusei' andalannya.

Ya, baginya si Hokage Wanna be ini benar-benar merepotkan, bodoh dan selalu semaunya sendiri dalam mengambil keputusan.

Kenapa demi orang yang membencinya, dia sampai bertidak jauh seperti ini?

Kenapa demi orang yang dulu hampir membunuhnya, dia mesti merelakan hidupnya sendiri?

Dan entah kenapa pula, pertanyaan-pertanyaan merepotkan seperti itu belakangan selalu mampir dibenak Shikamaru.

Hhh... Mendokusei~

Shikamaru mendekati Naruto, menyentuh lembut pipi pemuda pirang itu.

"Baka! Berdarah begini, lebih baik di obati dulu..." ujarnya cemas.

Naruto tersenyum dan hanya menggeleng pelan

"Daijobu," kata Naruto mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ne~ ayo kita lan- ..."

Mata biru itu melebar, Shikamaru terheran melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto,

'Ck, aku lengah hingga tak merasakan Chakranya. Benar-benar merepotkan!' batin Shikamaru sedikit kesal.

Dia memilih menyingkir dari mereka berdua

"Aku duluan," pamitnya seraya pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke?" panggil Naruto ragu.

Dia tak mengira Sahabat sekaligus Rivalnya ada di sini.

'Harusnya dia di rumah sakit sekarang, harusnya dia tak menemukanku. Ck, memangnya Sakura-chan kemana sih?' batin Naruto.

"Aho Baka!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

Mata itu menatap Naruto tajam. Cengiran rubah Uzumaki treadmark mengembang di wajah tan itu.

"Heheh... memang biru tak begitu cocok untukmu, tapi kurasa kau akan terbiasa, lagipula..."

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kau sadar tidak dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah bilang jangan pedulikan aku! Dengar tidak?"

Belum sempat Naruto banyak bicara, Sasuke sudah melesat menghampirinya, mencengkeram kerah jaket Naruto erat-erat

Biru mata itu tampak marah.

Biru mata yang lain tampak menyendu

"Gomen Teme, padahal kau menyuruhku meninggalkanmu sendiri ya? Demo ne~ aku tak bisa..."

"Usuratonkachi,"

"Aku tak ingin menjauhkan diriku darimu,"

"Dobe!"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja,"

Cengkeraman itu perlahan mengendur dan akhirnya lepas sepenuhnya, namun Sasuke belum juga menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

Tangannya bergetar, terulur meraba salah satu kelopak mata Naruto, mengusapnya pelan dan berhenti di pipi yang terluka tadi.

"Doushite?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Naruto memandangnya lembut

"Karena aku masih ingin bertarung dengan rivalku,"

"Doushite?"

"Karena aku ingin kau bisa melihat langit biru lagi,"

"Doushite?"

"Karena aku ingin kau melihatku,"

"Naru..."

"Hanya aku,"

"Baka Dobe!"

Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan sikap 'tak biasa' yang ditunjukan sahabatnya ini.

Namun dibalasnya juga pelukan itu lebih erat, dia yakin Sasuke membutuhkannya saat ini.

Tidak, mereka berdua membutuhkannya.

Kedua mata biru itu sama-sama meneteskan air mata.

Mata biru yang tadinya hanya milik Naruto, kini dimiliki juga oleh Sasuke.

Biru milik mereka berdua.

Biru Untukmu,

Sasuke...

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

* * *

**Let's Talk :**

Ya, Naru memberikan sebelah matanya untuk Sasu…

Atau lebih tepatnya, bertukar ya?

Soalnya Sebelah mata Sasu yang sudah tak bisa melihat lagi ada di Naru, ga mungkin dunk Naru cuma bermata Satu, wew O.o

Emang bisa?

Tanya dunk pada Tsunade-sama,

Memang syaraf-syaraf mata Mereka cocok?

Ayolah, di Imajinasi saya semua hal bisa terjadi.

Muaaahahahahah XDD

LoL

Tahu kah Pair Seishirou X Subaru dalam Tokyo Babylon and X-1999 -khususnya seh cerita mereka di X-1999-

Keinginan Subaru untuk kehilangan sebelah matanya agar bisa merasa 'sama' seperti Seishirou yang telah terlebih dahulu kehilangan sebelah matanya menjadi Inspirasi Fic ini.

Bahkan Subaru merelakan mati ditangan Seishirou ketimbang membunuh orang yang disayanginya itu, heheh mungkinkah Naru berpikiran begitu? O.o

Yosh!

**R&R**

Domo~ ^^

Repair Thursday, November 18 , 2010


End file.
